Eyes On Me
by Savy
Summary: Well..this is a little idea I've been throwing around now....It's a songfic...and I hope ya'll like it....


Eyes On Me  
  
  
She held back her tears.* I will not cry! I will NOT cry!* She slowly continued to put on her make-up, refusing to allow herself to cry. *He's leaving..* Her thoughts drifted to hours earlier.  
  
~*~ FLASH BACK ~*~  
  
"What do you mean I'm leaving?!" Curiously she peered at the cracked door, Who was that talking? It sounded like--  
"You have your orders soldier. You will leave tonight."  
"But why tonight?"  
"Don't question a higher rank boy!"  
  
She held her breath as she watched the two soldiers walk out of the room.*No! No!!* Her heart cried when she saw who the younger man was. *He can't leave....* she thought desperatly. *I love him, he can't leave! He can't!!*  
  
~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
  
Slowly the spotlight brightened to reveal the singer. She sat on a simple stool, the blue velvet curtains serving as a backdrop. Her eyes searched the room with a hunger, she looked for his handsome face, his sharp eyes. She felt her heart leap when his eyes met her, quickly she broke the gaze. She licked her dry lips and began to sing from her heart.   
  
Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
  
The soldier had caught her attention the second he walked into the room. That had been 4 months ago. Since then, he was always on her mind. She caught herself looking at the door whenever the tiny bells twinkled, announcing yet another entrance. His muscular form had caught the attention of every female in the bar. His cocky attitude and smart remarks caught the attention of the men.  
  
Whenever sad my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
The first time they had spoken was stuck in her mind as well.   
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Slowly he turned her so she was facing him. The tears rolled down her pale cheeks, leaving silver trails in the pale moonlight. She turned a light shade of pink, "I..I..what are you doing here?"  
"I followed you..." His eyes seemed to peer into her soul. "What did they say to you?" He asked, referring to a group of men who had her up against a wall. She looked down at her hands, "Nothing that I shouldn't be used to by now."  
"Women should never be 'used to' that." He said sternly. "Especially not you."  
  
~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
Her heart fluttered at his soft smile. He always sat in the corner booth, she noted. She never felt lonely if he sat there. She listened to the applause at the end of the first song. It seemed hollow to her, he wasn't clapping. She kept the smile on her face, she would not falter in front of him, she would not cry.  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
She didn't want to think about this night. It would be his last night. He wore his uniform proudly, it fit him perfectly. He was the man every woman wanted, the kind that graced the cover of trashy romance novels. A smile played on her lips, he was above a trashy romance novel, he was high above them.   
  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you  
  
She found it hard to continue the songs. She knew them by heart, it was no longer difficult to hit the pitch, nor was it hard to smile and wink. She yearned for him to look at her, to smile a special smile just for her. She had felt his gaze before, it made her feel as if she had been walking on air. She looked at him, would he ever love her?  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
  
She drove him crazy. There was no other way to describe it. From the moment he laid eyes on her. She had sat on the same stool, singing and smiling. From then on she was like a drug to him, he had to have her; he needed her. More nights than he could count he had come to this small hole-in-the-wall. The lights were too dim, the air filled with smoke, the drinks warm and the food awful, but she was here. He had once thought she was never hurt, never sad....then one night changed it all...  
  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
He knew her like a book. He had sat here, in this small corner booth, watching her. His eyes drank in her beauty, her splendor, her life. Her laughter made him feel like he could conquer the world, her tears made him want to cry himself. He had only seen her cry once, he had followed her to make sure she was all right.  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be   
  
He cursed himself silently as she finished another song. His heart ached to rush up onto the stage, grab her and dissappear. He yearned to hold her close to him, to feel her heart beat. He watched as she stood up and gave a gracefull bow. He jumped up and raced to the back entrance of the stage. He burst through the doors. "Where is she?"   
  
"Who?" she asked softly, coming out of the dressing room. No longer did she wear the red dress that haunted his dreams. She had changed into a simple green t-shirt and pair of jeans. Her eyes lite up, or so he hoped, when she saw him.   
  
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you  
  
He pulled her into his arms. Her faint perfume nearly drove him mad. It seemed to tease him with its exotic scent. "You'll never have her.." it seemed to taunt. "I do now." he whispered softly into her hair. With one finger he tilted her chin so she was looking at him. Her eyes held a peace he had never seen there before. Two crystal tears rolled down her cheeks as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
The kiss began somewhat innocently, yet as their lips lingered the kiss was drawn out. Soon it was filled with passion. "I...I mustn't." she cried suddenly, pulling back from him. His eyes filled with fear, regret and pain. "Why?" he asked gently, pulling her close to him.  
  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice   
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
"I'm not what you think.."   
"Then what are you?" he asked, running his fingers through her loose long hair. She gave a small sigh of contentment. "I'm not just a pretty face with a voice."  
"I know." he said simply. "Your everything..."  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
"But....your leaving. I heard..you have orders.." she whispered, burrying her face into his chest to hide the pain in her eyes. "Your leaving.." His breath caught in his throat. *She knows.*. Slowly he smiled, "Come with me." he whispered. She gave a little laugh, "You don't even know my name.."  
"We can change that.." He gave her a heart-warming smile. "Captain Chang Wufei."  
"Sally."   
  



End file.
